


Jag Alskar Dig (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Holding on despite haters, Homophobia, I Love You, Jag Alskar Dig, M/M, old works of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment they met, both knew they were made for each other, perfect for one another. It was all going so well... until the world got in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag Alskar Dig (PewdieCry)

It was a night lighted by a shining moon and the faint glow of stars watching over them as they looked into each other's eyes, one bright blue as the sea in daylight's illumination and the other a dark blue, reflecting the midnight sky above them; both ablaze with a sea of passion and eternal love for each other.

No one could find them here; here, as they lay in each other's arms above the commotion of the world below them that disapproved of their relationship, no one could pull them away. All that mattered right now was the undying happiness they felt to be beside each other.

They had come a long way: but from the start, upon meeting each other on YouTube, their hearts sparked excitedly and they knew, from that moment, they were made for each other. Soon a friendship bloomed between them. Neither of them wanted to disappoint the other, so they stayed by each's side, and as expected, the sparks in page one of their story grew bigger as they grew closer together.

The first time they said, "I love you" was magical. It was like those three words flowed through their tongues so smoothly, like honey dripping down a lake of sweet milk. When their lips met and hands wove through blonde and brunette locks, they smiled sweetly. That kiss was a promise of never leaving each other, and a way of saying, "'Til death do us part." Even if the world tried to separate them, they would hold on.

And they did hold on. When the world that hated them would sleep through the shrouding night, they stole away, hand in hand, whispering words of love to each other. Eventually, someone found out. They had to hide, to do anything, anything at all just to stay away from the pain of the homophobia that only made their lives more miserable than it should be.

And so they ended up here, above the world they tried to escape from. At least it was peaceful here, with only the night sky and each other keeping them company as they sat there, gazing at the sky that enveloped them.

"Cry." Pewds called, and Cry looked over to him, revealing a spark of passion in the midnight hues in his eyes. "Jag alskar dig."

Cry leaned closer to him, fluttering his eyes closed and pecking him adorably on the cheek. "I love you, too. Even if they try to pull us apart, I would never leave you."


End file.
